ceidwaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Carbyw
'Carbyw '(Lit. Living Stone. Plural. Carbywau) are large, thick minions created from clay or rocks and are used purely for slaughtering humans. In order for slave masters to avoid being killed by their creations, they chisel their seal onto the left side of the chest, where the heart would be on any other sentient mammal. They're comparable to the golems of Jewish mythology, however they only defended when it was necessary. Etymology The word comes from two separate words. 'Car' comes from carreg, meaning stone. 'Byw' is a direct word meaning living. If there is more than one, -au is attached to the word. -au in Welsh is used to denote plural words. It is pronounced car-bew (Car-bew-eye if plural) History The first recorded record of a Carbyw was 320 B.C. in the region now known as Powys, in which a warring clan created soulless beings to fight and win the war. However, it was then discovered near the end of the war that food nor water could sustain them and they began striking down the townspeople and eventually caused the extinction of the tribe. Due to their limited intelligence, they could not go far in the search of more flesh to consume, thus they eventually starved to death. In A.D. 61, during the Roman invasion of the Isle of Anglesey, the local druids discovered the secrets of creating 'life' and used Carbywau to attack the assaulting Romans during a heavy storm. However, due to water being a strong weakness against Carbywau, they didn't do any serious damage and had dissolved within the hour. The Roman occupation was complete, and the secret was buried deep until it was once more, rediscovered in the 400s by members of King Arthur's court. However it was deemed unethical and blasphemous, in the sense of creating life. It was handed to the Chapter Master of Britannia where it was held for the next two hundred years until the Saxons had found the vault following the Siege of Llanaur. Saxons then frequently tried to create Carbywau with the assistance of seers and an 'unnamed faction'. Eventually, after sixteen attempts, they finally succeeded. The unknown faction aiding the Saxons, actually known as the Hadlu had copied their version of the spell and had the Saxon version destroyed. Copies were sold all over the world, particularly the Middle East, in which the Carbywau were used in the expansion of Islam and the Muhammad conquests. In A.D. 1096, Pope Urban II declared the First Crusade against the caliphates of Islam, once more the Muslims utilised the Carbywau to bolster their ranks against the crusaders. It was during this that the Cambrian Sect of Ceidwaid was summoned to the Vatican by the Pope, after hearing rumours about their miraculous powers. Bedwyr, who was present during the rediscovery under King Arthur, filled the Pope in about the beasts the holy armies are facing and volunteered himself to destroy the Carbywau. Along with the rest of the sect, they travelled to the Middle East and successfully destroyed the Carbywau, alongside the Islamic version of the spell sheet and one of their top librarians, who had vast knowledge of such blasphemous spells. It was not for another thousand years until the Carbywau were rediscovered, in Slaughter Stream Cave, Gloucestershire. The Cambrian Sect were quick to dispatch them and it was there Aelhaearn, leader of the sect discovered the seal of the lesser demon, Ælfric. Biology Category:Content from Journals